The Poems Of The ZeroZero Cyborgs
by The UnwAnted Society
Summary: I'm back to writing poetry again. I hope you like this batch.
1. Chapter 1

**The-Crazy-Cyborg**: I'm starting up poetry again, so I hope you like it. It's about the cyborgs and the people they have touched. I hope you like it. If you would like to make a special request for someone I didn't do or you want me to do again, please tell me. I will be happy to do it. The first one is 001.

**001**

Blue-haired Ivan Wisky

Was not very frisky.

He was only 6 months old

When his father went cold,

His father decided he didn't need a son no more,

So with this new task, all his energy did pour.

Now Ivan isn't normal,

His speech is now compleatly formal.

Everyone that sees him

Don't know his brain is filled with knowledge to the brim.

Just be polite, nod and go swiftly, don't look back,

Or he might just make all your thoughts his afternoon snack.

So, so long, farewell,

And hope your travels are well,

Just remember, that whenever you hear that a little child was killed,

Just remember that this little child's babyhood was left unfulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**002**

Punk Jet Link

Did not like to think.

He feared the streats, though he didn't want to

For he thought he had better things to do.

When he met 004,

He just thought being friends was just another chore.

But then they began to know each other,

Almost as if they were each other's brother.

Now they're both best friends,

Saving the world the both defend.

Always remember that when two people meet,

It's not always that sweet.

But give it time, and you may find

That you know each others minds.


	3. Chapter 3

There once was a girl

Who just loved to twirl and whirl,

She couldn't get enough of ballet,

Not once did her dancing ever betray.

But then one day,

While her brother was away,

Black Ghost took her,

A woman for the part, they would prefer.

She did try, don't get me wrong,

For her legs were quite strong,

But she did not make it,

With her brother, they did split.

Now she wants to see him again,

For her ankle she won't strain.

She is strong, no one can doubt her,

And she doesn't even like fur.

So, good-night to all, have a happy new year,

Hold your loved ones very deer.

For if you don't, I hope you don't stray,

For with 003, she shall never sway.


	4. Chapter 4

1He was always hot-headed

his fighting skills were always unleaded,

Whenever he fought, it was always with a passion

With his brothers and sister, there scarfs never went out of fashion.

But one thing was still in the back of his mind,

Always getting intertwined.

He couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried,

For she died, his bride.

He fights for her, ne never forgets,

Just like one with feeding their own pets,

Just like saying, "Please, just one more pack of cigarettes."

He can't forget those lives that he touched, and those that touched his,

For if he does, his personality will go out like soda without fizz.

Just remember, if you meet him in any kind of hallway,

Always think of his best friend, who's head is always in the airway.


	5. Chapter 5

They all say

"From the path, don't go astray."

There is one who doesn't,

And he doesn't come by the dozen.

Geronimo is really cool,

No one can make him look like a fool,

No matter how hard they tried.

With him, his religion doesn't die; he is trule divine.

With his connections to Mother Earth,

Whoever sees him has an almost second birth.

He inspires people, no one can deny,

He's not really a bad guy.

But even though he is usuall quiet,

He can help you get a balanced diet.

Please don't hurt him, please don't shun him,

Because I think he's nice, just on a whim.


	6. Chapter 6

I am a fry cook with extrodanary skills,

My cooking can pay for the bills.

I cook, I fry, I'm a master with pans,

For everything I do, I use my hands.

No one can stop me,

My hands fly faster then the wings of a honey bee.

Speeking of honey, I think I need some,

And add it with chicken, it's really yum.

With so many people to feed, it's so neet,

They way I cook, you can surely have a treat!

But that 007, he's so annoying,

With me, I think he's toying.

If he does that one more time, I swear,

He won't have time to say his last prayer.

Now, if that happens,

Don't take it as a couple of bad omens.

For we are just joking, just friends,

To be honest, we don't know how far that line extends.

So just go on with your lives, have fun, be happy,

For right now, with him, I am very unhappy.


	7. Chapter 7

We few, we happy few, we band of brothers

Always conserning ourselfs in the busniess of others.

We don't want to see them get hurt,

For we are always on high alert.

With me, I can be anywhere, any time,

For I learned from the great William Shakespear, who could always rhyme.

I shall beat you at rapping, my old street foe,

For it is thy mind that I shall bestow

With such words of wisdome, and so much more,

With my Brittish accent, I shall lore

Even the hardest of fish.

And would you like a side dish?

For I work with a friend that is yet my enemy,

And I am the master of mimicry.

Adeu, adeu,

Such fun for you

That you don't have to work for 006,

For he is as fun as a ton of red bricks.


	8. Chapter 8

008

There once was a man

Who bore many scars.

He was in many life-and-death situations,

But that didn't put him down.

He lived life to the fullest, trying to get out,

But they wouldn't let him, keeping him for their own greedy purpouses.

But he had to get out, get a better life,

For the life just wasn't his, but he could be so much more.

So he left, leaving with devils he didn't know

Instead of the ones he knew.

It was always better to know your devil

Then not, but that wasn't his choise.

He had to leave, but this isn't the way he wanted it to be,

So, now, with the eyes in the seas, they can explore the deepest trenches.

So now, you are always safe from the sharks

With 008 by your side under the white waves.


	9. Chapter 9

There once was a boy

Who never really had a toy,

Who always was thinking about others,

Especially his brothers.

He never talked back, he was very loving.

He was never the one who was shoving.

He's a chick magnite, everyone likes him,

Becuase he's all nice and trim.

He was an orphan, his father left his mother, and his mother died,

His eyes were always red and wide.

He was a nice kid, kind and bright.

But he always had a strong bight.

He was always there, he was always alright,

And he always fought for what was right and dressed in white.

But then, that faitful day, he was taken,

No one knew where he was, their hearts were breakin'.

Nothing could be done to stop what was in progress

For the ones that really killed the priest wouldn't confess.

Nothing could stop it, nothing could be done,

For there was no cure for the cybernetic curse under the sun.

He was alone, no clue were he was,

He started to hear voices in his head without a pause.

Now he had a girlfriend, and they are steady,

Alone, he was totally unsteady.

Now he is close to the end, falling threw the sky,

His friend was low on supply.

He had a great life, nothing in the past few years could deny it

For his heart fell in this great unlighted pit.

Black Ghost was done, his job was threw,

And they dissappeared into the blue.


End file.
